


Painted on Wings

by littlegreyfish



Series: Profound Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Season gr8, Tattoos, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyfish/pseuds/littlegreyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he loved when Dean kissed his painted on wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted on Wings

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this post on Tumblr
> 
> http://brightfallenstars.tumblr.com/post/34304054421/exit-wounds-dedicated-to-wayward-and-graceless-and

It had been six months after Castiel had fallen. 

Crowley and all the demons were sealed away behind a locked gate thanks to Kevin Tran and that demon tablet. It was a long, tough fight, but the victory was worth it. It was as if a weight was lifted off everyone’s chest. Well, everyone who knew, that is. 

But with success there was a consequence. Castiel, as punishment for disobeying Naomi’s orders, had his grace ripped out. Naomi, as well as Sam and Dean, assumed Cas would be taken, and sent to earth as a newborn, like Anna. But with the way Castiel’s soul had bonded with his vessel, it remained while the grace and the wings were violently ripped away. 

There was much bleeding, though the brothers couldn’t find a source. They bandaged his back, and for six weeks had to keep redressing the invisible wounds. For months after that, Castiel remained in great pain, never leaving the cabin, hardly leaving his bed. 

But soon he recovered. Soon he smiled. Soon, he let Dean kiss him on the mouth and where his wings used to grow. 

It was Sam who suggested it. 

It was more of a joke really, after seeing one of those shirts with the angel wings drawn on the back. 

Dean thought it was a nice idea. Castiel loved it. 

So they took him to the nicest tattoo parlor they could find, and had Castiel describe the wings he wanted. How he wanted them to look (as if they were alive, as if they could flutter at any moment, as if feathers would fall from his back in an inky black dance). 

It was an eight hour session, and when it was over, the artist remarked that he had never gone so long on someone without any show of pain. Dean just smirked and said that Cas had been through worse. 

When the wings healed, they were beautiful. Castiel was almost sad they were on his back and arms, as he couldn’t see them without distorting his body in the mirror. 

But he loved when Dean kissed his painted on wings. It felt like the brush of a feather, wind ruffling through them. 

Sometimes Dean swore he thought they moved on their own.


End file.
